The Bar Bella & Alice
by lord hunter 20
Summary: Bella & Alice own a bar fem-slash pairings Bella/Alice


Disclaimer I don't own twilight pairings Bella/Alice Rosalie/Victoria Kate/Leah

Summary AU Bella and Alice they own a bar. Victoria 'Tori' Rosalie 'Rose' Leah 'Lee' Bella 'Bells' Alice 'pixie'

Bella was working behind the bar, while listening to Rosalie on the stage singing and playing the guitar, Bella turned and saw Victoria watching her girlfriend, "come on you two, I'm not paying you too goggle at her" said Alice Bella turned to her "Alice, baby you don't pay me, I'm co-owner, and, I wasn't goggling her, I have you for that" Bella told her wife, she and Alice owned the bar, they bought it three years ago, they hired Rosalie and Victoria the other lesbian couple beside them, Alice and Bella owned a few businesses, a restaurant that their friend and Alice's cousin Kate Denali run and her wife Leah Clearwater, who was Bella's step-sister, as well, as her sisters Tanya, Irina, Carmen, "So how's business tonight" Alice asked "busy" Tori replied as Bella served a customer "excellent," Alice said then they served customers.

Half an hour later Rose finished, and the club stereo was turned on and various music played, as they served costumers, and chatted to some regulars, Tori glanced at the door just as someone came through the door "look who it is" said Tori, Bella and Alice turned to the door Alice's brother Edward stood there Bella looked at him approaching the bar "great" she muttered Alice looked at her wife, Edward and Bella had always disliked each other, it started when, Alice, brought her home to meet her adopted parents, Carlisle and Esme, it got worse when she and Bella got married, Edward stopped when he reached the bar "hey Alice" he said "Hi Edward" he looked at Bella "Bella" he said Bella looked at him "Edward" Bella said Tori and Alice looked between them, uncomfortably, Alice broke the silence "so why you come to see your favorite sister" she asked him "Alice, I was in the neighborhood, so I thought I come and say hi" he replied they talked for a few minutes, Tori and Bella served some people, Bella glanced at her wife and Edward she fiddled with her gold wedding ring, Edward left a few minute's later.

Alice walked up to her put her arm around her and kissed her Bella smiled at Alice "Hey, Bells" she said using her wife's nick name, "hey babe" Bella said Alice right hand held Bella's left she thumbed Bella's wedding ring, Bella did the same with Alice gold wedding ring "Are you two done being all Lovely Dovy" said a voice behind they turned and saw Alice younger adopted sister Bree "Bree what are you doing here, you know your not old enough," Alice told her sister "hello to you too, not old enough to drink alcohol, yes, but cola I am" Bree told her sister, Alice rolled her eyes" fine, but just cola," Alice gave a glass of cola with a straw "thanks, hey Bella" Bree said "Hey Bree" said Bella, Bree sipped her some of her drink, Bella smiled at her wife and Bree, Bree had only been adopted five years ago, but she and Alice were really close, the rest of the night was busy, at 2:00, Bella and Alice closed up, they walked up to there apartment above the club after saying good night to Rose and Tori who were staying the night. Alice and Bella walked into the kitchen, Alice quickly washed up, Bella sat down at the table Alice joined Bella, Alice saw Bella looking at the papers for the surrogacy, they had been married for two and a half years and decided to start a family, Bella would be the one who gets pregnant. "Come on lets go to bed" said Alice taking Bella's hand and leading them to there bedroom. They got undressed and got under the covers "night bells" said Alice, "good night, my little pixie" Bella replied and kissed her and snuggled up and fell asleep in each others arms.

Bella woke up from a rather pleasant dream involving Alice she felt a sensation, she looked down and smiled Alice was between her thighs licking her pussy "oh Alice, oh baby" Bella gasped as Alice pleasured her, Alice lick her lips then her nub and shoved her tongue into Bella "oh yes, baby," Bella said as Alice tongue fucked her pussy, and after a minute Bella came "oh yes!" Bella screamed and Alice licked her juices, "now that's a nice way to wake up" said Bella after Alice kissed her, they got out of bed and had a shower, dressed and headed to the restaurant once they got there they saw Kate Leah Jessica and the new trainees Jane and Angela, "hey girls," said Alice the girls looked at them "hey Alice, Bella" said Kate, "hey you too" said Leah, Jessica, Angela and Jane all nodded, and got to work.

A/N I was reading The Cherry Room by Miss Mightier Pen when I thought of this story


End file.
